En une fraction de seconde
by Vadonne
Summary: Petite histoire se situant entre l'épisode 22 "Le baiser du tueur" et l'épisode 23 "In extremis" de la saison 2. Tony DiNozzo se remet de sa contamination par la peste et va découvrir que sa vie peut changer sans qu'il l'ait voulu...
1. Chapter 1

Il avait tout prévu, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, que jusqu'à sa mort, sa vie serait comme elle l'est actuellement. Il ne voulait pas se marier, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants et les femmes se succèderaient sans qu'il n'est plus qu'un béguin pour elles, il ne voulait surtout pas tomber amoureux. Mais ce qu'il oubliait, c'est qu'une vie peut changer, en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Antony DiNozzo avait échappé à la mort. Il s'en souviendrait de cette journée où il avait ouvert l'enveloppe que contenait la bactérie de la peste pulmonaire, à cause de ses nombreuses conquêtes, il perdait tout discernement dès que quelque chose lui évoquait une jolie femme.

Il lui restait encore deux semaines d'arrêt maladie, mais il se sentait mieux, alors il était sorti, il vouait voir du monde : rester seul dans son appartement commençait à le rendre dingue ! C'était dimanche et il était environ onze heures du soir lorsqu'il pénétra dans un bar où il comptait ajouter une nouvelle femme à son tableau de chasse.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, beau brun ? lui demanda la barmaid.

Tony lui fit alors son sourire le plus ravageur, c'était une très belle femme blonde, il aurait pu la draguer, mais il préfère les brunes. De plus, il la connaissait bien, il venait dans ce bar dès qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

- Comme d'habitude Sarah s'il te plaît !

- C'est parti Tony !

Il s'accouda au bar, Sarah lui apporta son verre. Il se retourna, en but une gorgée et commença à détailler les jolies filles présentes dans la salle. Il en repéra vite une qui rentrait dans ses critères et décida d'engager la conversation. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur, un homme plutôt grand lui passa devant et embrassa la fille.

_"Bien, c'est pas elle que je rentrai ce soir."_

Il fit alors une nouvelle inspection de la salle et repéra une belle brune qu'il connaissait bien, assise seule à une table dans un coin de la salle, en train de vider son troisième verre de la soirée. Cette vision le fit sourire, après tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et ça lui manquait de ne pas la taquiner à longueur de journée.

- Toi ici, non j'y crois pas ! Une gentille petite fille comme toi qui ne fait pas un faux pas dans un bar toute seule… C'est moche qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as raté ton épilation et tu ne peux pas faire de galipettes avec Steve ce soir ?

Elle releva alors la tête vers lui et ce qu'il vit le prit de cours. Le grand Tony DiNozzo avait encore parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir : elle pleurait.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et son maquillage avait coulé, laissant de grandes trainées noires sur son visage. Tony s'assit en face d'elle, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Excuse-moi Kate, je ne voulais pas…

- Te blesser ? le coupa-t-elle. Ho j'ai l'habitude Tony, mais tu vois, là, c'est pas le moment, alors, va t'en s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une femme seule, surtout si elle est triste. Alors, si tu me disais tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot… J'aimerai savoir qui a fait pleurer ma coéquipière ?

Il avait délibérément employé "qui" au lieu de "qu'est-ce qui" car il savait très bien que seule une personne proche de Kate pouvait réussir à la faire pleurer. Il la connaissait bien, trop peut-être…

- Steve…

Elle l'avait dit à voix basse, mais l'agent du NCIS avait une aussi bonne ouïe qu'il avait une bonne vue.

- Steven Adler hein, laisse-moi deviner : tu l'as trouvé au pieu avec une autre femme ?

Kate releva subitement la tête, surprise des paroles de son collègue.

- Tu… Tu savais qu'il me trompait !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te l'aurais dit si ça avait été le cas.

- Alors comment sais-tu que…

- Qu'il t'a trompé ? Et bien disons que le surnom de sex machine lui conviendrait mieux qu'à moi. A la fac, c'était déjà un vrai coureur de jupons, je crois que son record était quatre filles en même temps…

- Quoi ! se mit-elle en colère. Tu savais qu'il était volage et tu ne m'a rien dit !

Sa colère était presque palpable, il aimait la mettre en colère, il préférait ça plutôt que de la voir en larmes.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'attacherais à lui et que votre relation deviendrait sérieuse. Je suis même allé le voir pour lui dire que tu tenais à lui et aussi pour lui recommander de ne pas aller voir ailleurs pendant qu'il sortait avec toi car sinon ta vengeance serait terrible, finit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Kate se mit alors à rire, un rire un peu incontrôlable du genre de celui qui aide à évacuer le stress.

- Tu as raison, il en a perdu deux dents !

Cette fois-ci c'est Tony qui se mit à rire, imaginer son ami avec deux dents en moins était une chose très comique.

- Bien, je t'offre un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Sarah ! Apporte-nous une de tes meilleures bouteilles, on a une rupture à fêter !

* * *

Il la plaqua contre la porte, en la portant à moitié, l'embrassa fougueusement et elle lui rendit ses baisers avec la même intensité. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans son appartement sans se décoller l'un de l'autre plus d'une fraction de seconde. Il avait but, beaucoup, et elle aussi. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le salon, leurs vêtements commençaient à voler dans tous les sens, si bien que quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et qu'il la bascula sur le lit, ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements.

Allongé sur elle, il entreprit l'exploration de son cou avec ses lèvres et de ses seins avec ses mains pendant qu'elle le caressait sur chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, le griffant de temps à autres.

Les dernières barrières tombèrent bien vite et la nuit d'amour qui s'en suivit fut la plus belle qu'ils aient jamais ressentie.

* * *

Le soleil commença à chauffer son visage, il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de passer la nuit dehors, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé. Tony ouvrit les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla. Il était dans un lit, complètement nu, il était tourné vers la fenêtre et une personne était appuyée contre son dos. Il avait très mal à la tête, à cause de l'alcool sans aucun doute, et il en était de même pour son amnésie. Il détailla la chambre, il ne la connaissait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus la fille qui était allongée conte lui. Il sourit, car il était heureux : une de plus à son actif.

Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras mais surtout pour mettre un visage sur son corps. Elle était brune, un bon point, mais il ne voyait pas très bien sa tête, elle l'avait enfoui entre ses bras et son oreiller. Il passa délicatement une main sous son cou, pour la serrer dans ses bras mais surtout pour lui faire relever la tête.

_"Elle a l'air très mignonne"_, se félicita-t-il mentalement.

Son action allait porter ses fruits, elle commença à bouger et à se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux, il la regarda et ce fut comme si le temps se figeait.

Et d'un seul mouvement, d'une même réaction, ils crièrent et sautèrent du lit, se mettant chacun à un bout de la pièce mais sans pour autant décrocher son regard de l'autre.

- Tony ! hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Mais Tony DiNozzo ne sut quoi répondre pour la première fois de sa vie.

- J'en sais rien !

- Ne me dit pas qu'on a… qu'on a…

- A en juger par l'état de la chambre et le fait que tu sois nue et moi aussi, je dirais que oui.

- Comment ça "je dirais que oui" ? Tu ne te rappelles pas !

- Non désolé, c'est le trou noir ! Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu hier…

- Non tu crois ?

Il lui fit une grimace en reprenant sa phase "Non tu crois ?" et entrepris de se rhabiller.

- Tony, écoute, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, toi non plus alors…

- On ferait mieux de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer et d'oublier cette histoire.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle soulagée qu'ils soient d'accord sur ce point. D'ailleurs je dois me dépêchée car je suis en retard au bureau.

Ils rangèrent l'appartement le plus vite qu'ils le purent pour que tout redeviennent normal. Tony s'apprêtait à partir et lorsqu'il ramassa son portefeuille qui avait glissé sous le canapé une impression dérangeante lui vient à l'esprit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit les préservatifs qu'il contenait. Elle le vit faire et ça l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu as des préservatifs dans ta chambre…

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Alors on a un problème Kate, j'ai pris quatre préservatifs hier avant de sortir…

Il en tenait quatre à la main.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait ! (Revews please ^^)

C'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avancer sur **Mon choix**, je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis vraiment en panne d'inspiration sur cette fic.

Biz à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

chou05, sammymccoy, Holly1104, doriane1997, merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir quand on me dit ce que l'on pense de mes fics !

doriane1997 : Je crois que tu as mal compris ^^, je n'ai plus d'idées pour ma fic sur Avatar, the last Airbender (_**"Mon choix"**_) ! Par contre, j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les mots que venaient de prononcer Tony résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

- Tu es sûr de n'en avoir pris que quatre ? Tu n'en n'avais pas déjà dans ton portefeuille ?

- J'en suis certain Kate, lorsque je couche avec une fille, j'utilise toujours tous les préservatifs.

Kate le dévisagea, cela révélait un côté de la personnalité de son collègue, il était endurant… Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit :

_"On a vraiment fait quatre fois l'amour cette nuit ?"_

Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre cette image, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle repense à ça, elle devait oublier cette évènement, l'effacer de sa mémoire.

- Kate, reprit Tony assez hésitant, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec son caractère.

- Quoi ?

- Rassure-moi, tu prends bien la pilule ?

Le visage de Kate se figea.

- Bon d'accord… conclut-il avec le ton qui voulait tout à fait dire _"On est mal."_

Puis soudain il se reprit :

- Mais, pourquoi ? Toutes les femmes qui ont des relations sexuelles prennent la pilule !

- Parce que je ne la supporte pas.

- D'accord, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller m'avaler une pilule du lendemain.

- Bien sûr que je vais aller faire ça Tony ! Je suis pas stupide au point de vouloir me retrouver enceinte ! Et surtout pas de toi !

Tony le prit mal, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant mais entendre dire qu'on n'en voudrait pas avec lui, lui fit un pincement au cœur.

- Gibbs te laissera le temps de passer à la pharmacie ?

- Quoi ? redemanda-t-elle, complètement perdue dans ses pensées et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu auras le temps d'aller acheter la pilule ? Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

Kate regarda sa montre et, selon Tony, fut prise de folie.

- Gibbs va me tuer, fut sa réponse.

- Quoi ?

Elle empoigna le brun et le mit dehors, elle sortit à sa suite et referma la porte à clé.

- Je suis en retard…

- Ah ça c'est sûr que le patron ne va pas aimer !

Elle commença à partir en trombe mais Tony l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Cette soudaine proximité la troubla, elle ne sut pas comment réagir.

- Kate, fais-moi le plaisir de te calmer s'il te plait, ce n'est pas un drame. Alors, as-tu le temps de passer à la pharmacie chercher la pilule, ou veux-tu que j'y aille pour toi ?

- Je… Non merci, j'irai moi-même.

Tony la lâcha, et Kate disparu de sa vue aussi vite qu'elle le put.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut un vrai cauchemar, Kate n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette histoire de préservatif et n'était pas du tout efficace dans son travail, les remontrances que lui faisait Gibbs la conforta dans cette idée. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était 16h et que son patron ne la laisserait pas partir avant qu'elle ait fini son travail, ni même s'absenter quelques minutes, Kate dut se résoudre à demander de l'aide.

_"Pourquoi j'ai dit à cet idiot de DiNozzo que j'irai moi-même ?"_ était la phrase qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter.

- Kate ! s'exclama Abby lorsque cette dernière entra dans son labo.

La scientifique joignit les gestes à la parole et sauta au cou de son amie pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Je suis au courant pour Steve, quel…

- Abby, s'il te plaît…

- Ha oui ! Excuse-moi, je suppose que tu n'as pas envi d'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Super Abby à la rescousse ! Vas-y je t'écoute.

Kate lui raconta alors sa soirée, en évitant bien de préciser que son partenaire était leur collègue.

- Waouh, t'as pas perdu de temps ma grande !

- Abby, le problème n'est pas là !

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Concrètement, tu veux que je me procure une pilule du lendemain pour toi.

- Tu me serais d'un grand secours !

- Bien sûr, revient me voir quand tu partiras, je l'aurai d'ici là.

- Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança Gibbs de son ton habituel.

- Rien du tout !

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue d'Abby et remonta vite fais à son bureau.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, la crise était terminée. L'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait venait d'être résolue et elle en était soulagée car Gibbs les avaient faits travailler comme des dingues, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, de voir Tony, un bouquet à la main, attendre devant sa porte.

En la voyant, il lui sourit de cette manière que l'énerve tant, le sourire lourd de sous-entendus et signifiant clairement qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-elle en lui passant devant pour ouvrir la porte.

- Je m'attendais plus à un "bonjour" avant de me faire attaquer !

Elle tourna la poignée et entra mais se retourna et barra le passage à son coéquipier.

- Tony, on avait décidé d'oublier cette soirée…

- Je sais !

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? Avec ces fleurs.

Il lui tendit alors le bouquet, qu'elle accepta après l'avoir dévisager.

- En fait, je suis venu dans l'espoir de me faire pardonner. C'est ma faute tout ce qui s'est passé et j'aimerai t'inviter à diner pour expier ma faute.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il était très bien habillé : costume et cravate.

- Et où veux-tu m'emmener ?

- Surprise ! Je te dirai juste que tu dois passer une robe du soir, et que la note de ce restaurant fait toujours mal au portefeuille.

- D'accord, mais rien que pour te ruiner, je prendrai les plats les plus chers !

- C'est toi qui vois !

* * *

Tony avait réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants français. C'était un lieu très chique, d'où les tenues de soirées qu'ils portaient. Les tables étaient disposées sur les côtés de la salle (qui était immense soit dit en passant), au milieu se trouvait une piste de danse et au fond de la salle un orchestre qui jouait des morceaux plus ou moins entrainants.

- Par ici s'il vous plait, les invita le serveur.

Il les conduisit à une table près de la piste. Tony se précipita presque pour aider Kate à s'assoir avant que le serveur ne le fasse.

- Tony, je suis impressionnée, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais emmener une femme dans ce genre d'endroit.

- En réalité, je ne suis jamais venu ici avec quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le restaurant préféré de mon père, il nous y emmenait souvent ma mère et moi. Après sa mort, il n'y venait plus que seul. Cela doit bien faire dix ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, je préfère éviter vu qu'il vient souvent.

- Monsieur DiNozzo ! lança un homme en s'approchant de la table.

- Charles, fit Tony en lui serrant la main.

- Je suis contant de vous revoir Monsieur, et je commençais à désespérer de vous revoir un jour ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente Madame, Charles Saurel, le directeur et propriétaire de ce restaurant.

- Kate Todd, enchantée.

- Moi de même Madame.

- Kate et moi sommes collègues.

- Vous êtes également agent spécial du NCIS ! Madame, si toutes les agents spéciaux pouvaient vous ressembler, ce serait un plaisir de voir les fédéraux débarquer !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois. C'était un compliment, certes assez mal tourné mais cela devait certainement être dû au fait que Saurel était français.

- François, appela Saurel.

- Monsieur, fit le serveur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Donner la meilleure bouteille à Monsieur DiNozzo et à sa charmante amie, offerte par la maison bien entendue…

Le serveur s'exécuta.

- Madame, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée !

Saurel fit une sorte de révérence et s'en alla.

Kate se mit à rire, elle trouvait Saurel très gentil mais un peu trop maniéré à son goût. Tony ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à rire mais c'était contagieux, alors il ria lui aussi.

Décidément, il aimait quand Kate riait.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, Tony regarda Kate avec un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage. Il lui tendit la main et lui demanda :

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Kate hésita un petit moment puis accepta l'invitation, après tout, le brun avait fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner, elle pouvait bien lui faire ce petit plaisir, et cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait envie de danser.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il l'entraina vers la piste. La musique que jouait l'orchestre n'était pas un slow mais le tempo était quand même assez lent. Il l'attira à lui, sa main droite se posa sur sa taille tandis que sa main gauche gardait la main de sa partenaire.

Ils commencèrent à bouger, Kate put remarquer que Tony savait parfaitement danser et qu'il était même très doué. Il la fit virevolter, elle commençait à se prendre au jeu, à se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que la musique s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau face à son collègue, elle se surprit à s'attendre à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

_"Kate, ma grande, mais à quoi tu penses !"_

Cette remarque à peine formulée dans son esprit, son regard tomba dans celui de Tony et elle comprit que cette danse était tout sauf innocente. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il aimait ce contact entre eux, qu'il ne la lâcherait pas lorsque la musique cesserait, elle comprit que Tony attendait un signe de sa part pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle voulait qu'il saute le pas, alors elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et son hypothèse se révéla exacte. Les lèvres du brun se rapprochèrent des siennes et il l'embrassa d'un baiser très tendre qui montrait qu'il avait désiré cet instant. Lorsqu'il recula, Kate avait été subjuguée, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : l'embrasser de nouveau.

_"Mon Dieu, depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de lui ?"_ fut la dernière pensée rationnelle qu'elle eut ce soir là.

* * *

Quand le soleil toucha son visage, Tony s'éveilla à nouveau dans cette chambre d'il y a trois jours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille et il n'y avait pas de cris. Il se tourna vers Kate qui dormait contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait encore profiter d'elle avant que Gibbs ne réquisitionne toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

Il avait réussi à lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait, il se disait même qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle : il était heureux.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

La suite bientôt ^^

Reviews please !


	3. Chapter 3

Plus les jours passaient, plus Tony se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de Kate, si bien qu'il avait décidé d'avancer son retour au NCIS d'une semaine. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe tiens ! A peine arrivé et déjà en danger de mort, il aurait pu y rester avec cet enfoiré qui avait posé une bombe sur la voiture. D'un autre côté, s'il n'avait pas été là, Kate et McGee ne seraient probablement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Alors il se disait que c'était une chance qu'il ait été là, parce que désormais, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Gibbs, qui était remonté avec lui de la salle d'autopsie après que Duky l'ait examiné, l'avait obligé à aller s'allonger de peur qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mais un DiNozzo ne tombe jamais dans les pommes. Il obéit pourtant à son patron, peut désireux de recevoir une tape sur la tête en plus de la migraine qu'il avait déjà. Il s'employa donc à essayer de dormir, jusqu'à ce que McGee vienne l'importer.

- Ça va aller Tony ?

- Oui…

- T'as une petite mine.

- Toi au moins tu me trouve déjà mieux.

- Mieux que quoi ?

- Si j'en crois Gibbs, je suis à l'article de la mort.

- Tu sais, Kate s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi.

- Kate s'inquiète pour tout.

- Non, elle s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiétée.

- Où tu veux en venir le bleu ?

- Ben… Peut-être que… Pourquoi pas… On sait jamais hein.

- Moi et Kate, fis-je ne riant. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est trop futée pour ça.

- Tu me crois pas. Attends un peu. Elle arrive. Chut.

Ce que Tony fit, voulant savoir ce que Kate allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Gibbs veut savoir qui a prévenu la police au sujet des marins ce matin, fit-elle.

- D'accord.

- Où est DiNozzo ?

- Heu, il doit être allongé quelque part.

- Bien, il en a besoin.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas Kate.

Tony vit alors McGee faire un signe dans sa direction pour signaler sa présence à Kate. Le pauvre, maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire aller être un mensonge.

- Oui, se rattrapa-t-elle alors qu'elle avait hésité à répondre. Oui c'est mon coéquipier. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Je… me demande parfois s'il n'y a pas plus que ça.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tony ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Ne me dit pas que t'y a jamais pensé.

- Wah, et bien, je reconnais qu'il y a des moments où Tony peut être charmant, chaleureux, pas complètement goujat.

- Dis-moi, et si c'était pas ton coéquipier ?

- Ah, ça c'est plus difficile. Bien à son actif, c'est un garçon plutôt intelligent, courageux et relativement séduisant. Peut-être que dans une autre vie je pourrais imaginer épouser un type comme lui.

Et Kate lui versa le contenu de la bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Tony se releva aussitôt et toisa ses deux collègues avant de déclarer sur un ton menaçant :

- Ça vous amuse ?

- Ouais, répondirent-ils en cœur, mais McGee ne vit pas le clin d'œil que Kate lança à Tony.

- DiNozzo, j't'avais dit de t'allonger, lança Gibbs en arrivant avec son traditionnel café.

- J'étais allongé.

Gibbs dévisagea Tony.

- Heu… Je l'suis.

- Pas ici !

Tony se leva et se résolut à aller chercher un autre endroit où il pourrait exécuter les ordres de Gibbs et ne vit que le labo d'Abby. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Kate le rattrapa et s'engouffra dans la cage avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Très belle prestation, applaudit Tony.

- Merci…

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez Duky.

- Hum, répondit-il en coupant l'alimentation de l'ascenseur.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa.

- Oh Kate voyons on peut bien prendre quelques minutes pour nous non ?

- Duky est un prétexte pour Gibbs et McGee. Tony, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il s'écarta d'elle et reprit un air sérieux. Elle fuyait son regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai pris cette satanée pilule comme tu me l'avais dit, 75% de taux d'efficacité. Le problème, c'est que je fais partie des 25% d'autres.

- Attends, je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes là !

- J'ai fait un test de grossesse pour être sûr de l'efficacité de la pilule, le problème, c'est qu'il est revenu positif.

- Kate ça se peux pas ! On a prit toute nos précautions depuis cette fameuse nuit.

- Oui, mais on dirait que ça a suffit, en plus, j'ai 5 jours de retards. Je suis enceinte Tony, et je suis sûre et certaine que c'est toi le père puisque je n'avais pas couché avec Steve depuis un mois, conclut-elle.

La nouvelle l'avait tellement secoué qu'il se retrouvait figé incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- Écoute, reprit-elle, vient chez moi ce soir on en reparlera et on décidera quoi faire.

* * *

Beaucoup d'évènements avaient suivit cette déclaration, ils avaient apprit qu'Ari Assouari était de retour aux États-Unis, qu'il avait volé un avion sans pilote de la marine et qu'il projetait de le transformer en missile. Sans oublier le fait qu'il essayait en plus de tuer Gibbs.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle c'étaient misent en place, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où se cachait l'agent du Mossad (qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un) et de l'empêcher de tuer. Kate et Tony se trouvaient au MTAC, en compagnie de Gibbs, qui venait de faire la démonstration à Tobias Fornell que le FBI avait encore une fois manqué le détail crucial qui faisait tout coller. Gibbs avait également tout prévu pour localiser Ari et venait de la faire. Il sortit de la salle en compagnie de son équipe afin de se rendre à Norfolk pour empêcher les dessins du terroriste. Pour Tony, qui n'avait pas totalement récupérer de la peste, les moments qui suivirent se déroulèrent à une telle rapidité qu'il ne sut pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Arrivés sur place, Gibbs avait tiré dans un lampadaire pour repérer les terroristes sur le toit qui montaient la garde. McGee avait en charge de prendre le contrôle de l'avion afin d'empêcher que celui-ci ne s'écrase sur le port où les navires de guerre rentraient. Kate et Gibbs entrèrent dans le bâtiment afin de se débarrasser de ceux qui montaient la garde et également pour trouver Ari. Quant à Tony, il grimpa sur le toit à l'aide de l'échelle de secours. Par la suite, il y eut beaucoup de coups de feu, mais finalement, Gibbs, Tony et Kate se retrouvèrent seuls sur le toit. McGee les prévient que son transmetteur avait été détruit et qu'il ne contrôlait plus le missile. Gibbs détruit alors l'autre transmetteur et le missile s'abima. Tony commença alors à se détendre, c'était terminé. Mais soudain, Kate hurla "Tireur" et se précipita devant Gibbs interceptant la balle. Tony et ce dernier réagirent au car de tour, ils abattirent le tireur et allèrent porter secours à leur collègue. D'un seul mouvement, Tony ouvrit la veste de Kate et le soulagement se fit lorsqu'ils virent le projectile logé dans le gilet pare-balle. Tony venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il demanda :

- Pas trop sonnée ?

- Je viens de prendre une balle dans la poitrine DiNozzo… A ton avis je suis sonnée ?

- Tu iras peut-être pas au yoga demain.

Kate continuait à gémir du fait que la balle lui avait coupé le souffle et Gibbs l'aida à se relever.

- On peut lever le dispositif de protection Kate, repris l'agent spécial.

- T'as fait du bon boulot, renchérit Tony, plus que soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il croyait l'avoir perdue et cette idée même si elle était restée peu de temps dans ça tête avait été insupportable.

- Pour une fois, DiNozzo a raison.

- Wah, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir avant d'avoir…

Une détonation et Kate s'écroula, une balle dans la tête. Gibbs sortit son arme et essaya de visualiser le tireur. Tony se pétrifia, le visage couvert de sang, il ne pouvait détourner son regard du corps qui gisait à ses pieds avec déjà une marre de sang autour de la tête de Kate. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

De retour au NCIS, il ne savait plus comment il y était retourné, Tony avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Ce n'est que quand Gibbs le prit par l'épaule qu'il sortit de sa léthargie.

Descends aux douches Tony, va retirer tout le sang que tu as sur toi.

Sans un mot, ni même une approbation, exactement comme un automate, Tony prit l'ascenseur. Quant à Gibbs, il descendit immédiatement en salle d'autopsie, là où ils avaient emmené le corps de Kate. Il trouva Abby, devant la porte de la salle, n'osant pas entrer et secouée de sanglots. Elle se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

- C'est pas possible… Dis-moi… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras puis il reprit l'ascenseur avec elle. Après tout, même s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même, Kate se trouvait bien allongée sur la table face à Duky.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'Abby pleurait en silence assise au bureau de Tony et que McGee, assis à son propre bureau fixait intensément celui de Kate, Gibbs se rendit compte que Tony n'était toujours pas remonté des douches.

- McGee, lança-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

- McGee !

- Heu… Oui patron.

- Tony n'est pas encore remonté. Va voir ce qu'il fait.

- Bien patron.

McGee se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec une impression de marcher au ralentit et même la descente lui parut interminable. Arrivé aux vestiaires, il appela Tony plusieurs fois mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il le chercha, dans les allées où s'alignaient les casiers des agents du NCIS, il trouva même celui de Tony ouvert, ces vêtements posés devant sur un banc. Il devait encore être sous la douche.

- Tony ? appela-t-il une dernière fois avant de découvrir son collègue sous un puissant jet d'eau tellement chaud qu'il y avait de la vapeur dans toute la pièce. Tu n'as toujours pas fini ?

- J'arrive pas à retirer tout le… tout le…

N'arrivant pas à dire le mot _sang_ puisque ça lui faisait venir automatiquement la vision d'horreur de Kate étendue sur le toit avec un trou dans la tête, Tony montra la flaque rouge à ses pieds et continua de se frotter avec son gant.

McGee s'étonna qu'il y en ait autant et surtout qu'il y en avait encore. Il se rapprocha de son collègue et l'examina de plus près avant de saisir son bras pour arrêter sa frénésie.

- Lâche-moi le bleu.

- Tony… Ce n'est pas le sang de Kate à tes pieds, c'est le tien.

Le brun le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas les paroles qu'avait prononcées McGee.

- C'est un gant abrasif que tu tiens, tu t'es tellement frotté que tu saignes. Aller, sort de là je vais te soigner, fit Tim en tirant Tony hors de la douche.

* * *

Gibbs n'avait pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit, ne concoctant que des vengeances pour faire payer Ari. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas les mettre à exécution. C'est avec déjà quatre cafés dans le sang et à une heure bien plus matinale que d'habitude qu'il entra dans la salle d'autopsie pour y trouver Duky, assit à son bureau, une bouteille de whisky devant lui, un verre vide à la main et le regard perdu dans le vide. Gibbs tendit le café qu'il avait à la main à son ami, voyant bien qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui.

- Ho, non merci Jethro, je sais que tu adores ce café, mais tu es bien le seul.

Gibbs ne répondit rien et attendit que le Dr. Mallard face le premier pas.

- J'ai fini l'autopsie de… Kate, eut-il du mal à dire. Cette balle à traverser son cerveau de part en part, entrant par le lobe frontal et ressortant par le lobe occipital en emportant une petite partie de l'arrière du crâne au passage. La mort a été instantanée. Mais ça tu le sais déjà.

L'agent spécial approuva, réprimant une envie de vomir au souvenir de sa camarade abattue de sang froid.

- C'est une véritable tragédie, commenta pour lui-même Duky. D'autant plus qu'il y a eu double meurtre.

- Double meurtre ? reprit Gibbs surprit.

- Et oui Jethro, notre chère et regrettée amie l'agent Todd…

- Etait enceinte, conclut DiNozzo qui était entré dans la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux autres membres du NCIS ne l'entende.

- Tu nous expliques Tony ? fit Gibbs.

- Avant cela, je voudrais savoir quel âge avait l'embryon ?

- Environ deux semaines.

- Deux semaines hein ? Deux semaines ! répéta Tony en commençant à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Deux semaines…

Puis il sortit de la salle et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Gibbs le suivit et le rattrapa bien vite. Il le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Tony riait toujours de ce rire hystérique.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et tout de suite DiNozzo ! s'emporta l'agent spécial.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que bien que son subordonné riait, il pleurait également. Gibbs desserra son étreinte, mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

- Voyons Gibbs ! Tu es le plus grand enquêteur des Etats-Unis ! Tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle et tu n'as pas encore trouvé la conclusion, elle est pourtant évidente non ?

- C'était toi le père n'est-ce pas ?

Pour le coup, Tony ne riait plus, l'hystérie passée, il baissa la tête et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux s'intensifièrent.

- Le fait que j'ai eu la peste et que nous ayons été isolés tous les deux nous à rapprocher. Une semaine après, je l'ai rencontrée dans un bar, elle venait de larguer son copain. De fil en aiguille et avec beaucoup d'alcool on a fini par coucher ensemble. Et ça s'est reproduit. Mais maintenant c'est fini…

Gibbs relâcha DiNozzo qui s'effondra sur le sol car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura encore et encore, Gibbs, ne sachant plus comment réagir, se contenta de rester là où il était.

* * *

Une fraction de seconde avait suffit à changer sa vie. Bien qu'Anthony DiNozzo avait renoncé au bonheur de la vie comme chaque personne sur cette terre essaye de trouver, voilà que l'ironie du sort l'avait fait aimer une femme extraordinaire avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Il aimait une femme qui attendait son enfant. Mais la mort avait frappée, sournoise et injuste, afin de lui rappelé cette promesse faite à lui-même. Tony aimait Kate, et il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit maintenant qu'il l'a perdu. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. En une fraction de seconde.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
